Denise and Jasmine Wilson's House
Jasmine and Denise's House NOTE: This is a roleplaying location and you may start a new RP in the comments below. Have fun! Welcome to Jasmine and Denise's house! They live somewhere (figure out address later). Their parents and younger sister also live her. Their older brother is at college, but stays in his bedroom when he is visiting the family. Residents Welcome=Welcome to the Wilson household! Click a tab to see the members of this house. |-| Kaitlynn='Kaitlynn M. Wilson' The wife of Robert and mother of Jordan, Jasmine, Denise, and Sophia. |-| Robert='Robert R. Wilson' The husband of Kaitlynn and father of Jordan, Jasmine, Denise, and Sophia. |-| Jordan='Jordan R. Wilson' The son of Kaitlynn and Robert. Brother of Jasmine, Denise, and Sophia. |-| Jasmine= Jasmine Wilson|Information TheSlap Profile - Jasmine Wilson|TheSlap Profile |-| Denise= Denise Wilson|Information TheSlap Profile - Denise Wilson|TheSlap Profile |-| Sophia='Sophia L. Wilson' The daughter of Kaitlynn and Robert. Sister of Jordan, Jasmine, and Denise. |-| Micah='Micah' Jasmine's kitten. Rooms Entrance=Welcome to the entrance of the house. We have lots of doors to get inside and this is the one we use the most. Most people wouldn't expect this though since it's a door on the side of the house rather than the very front door. Yeah yeah. Picture coming soon. |-| Living Room=This is the living room! This is where we will hang out as a family... once in a while. Dad usually watches sports in here. Mom works hard on keeping it clean because she wants to impress the guests since this is the first room they usually see. |-| Parents' Room=This is Mom (Kaitlynn) and Dad's (Robert) bedroom. It's really pretty for some insane reason. I guess Mom just likes to keep everything tidy and pretty in our house. |-| Jordan's Room=This is Jordan's bedroom. It's surprisingly clean for once. Once Jordan officially moves out, Mom is planning on changing the room and making it into another guest room for one the family from Georgia visits. |-| Jasmine's Room=This is my, Jasmine's, room! I love simple, yet stylish bedrooms such as this. I have my bed (obviously) and a little couch for me to sit on and read books. I'm planning on moving my bookshelf, which you can't see in this picture, next to the couch so I can reach my books more easily. |-| Denise's Room=I love my room. It's so simple, yet colorful and stylish like Jasmine's. I've had this bed eversince we moved to California, so I need to update it a bit. It's still from when I was 13. Haha. |-| Sophia's Room=This is Sophia's insanely pink bedroom. It used to have way more pink, but Mom convinced her to change the room a little and repaint the walls to a lighter pink rather than a super bright neon pink. |-| Kitchen=This is our lovely kitchen. It's kind of simple, yet really fancy. I, Jasmine, really like it. Mom and I have a similar taste when it comes to designing rooms since we both designed this one. |-| Pool=This is our pool, obviously. I really like it's design because it's just so gorgeous, like most of our house! Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Content Category:Denise Wilson Category:Jasmine Wilson